monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome
' '"Holding huge magic, the Earth Spirit Gnome can freely manipulate the earth itself. However, she has little combat experience, so she doesn't know how to effectively use her magic in a fight. Gnome usually spends her time in the desert playing with sand and mud. When she senses a human approaching, she will usually hide and silently observe them. Due to her curious nature, if Gnome catches a man, she will ae her time to play and inspect him. To replenish her magic, she will use her mud dolls to collect semen. If you defeat Gnome, she will lend you her power. When she possesses you with her spirit body, you can use her Earth magic. Though it looks like she bullies Sylph, it may just be because she doesn't know how to express her feelings." Level: 50 HP: 4000 Area: Safaru Ruins 'Strategy:' Gnome is the final boss of chapter one of Monster Girl Quest, as well as the Earth Spirit. Silent, violent, and accordingly misunderstood, Gnome never actually attacks Luka, or even touches him for that matter. Instead, she directs her mud dolls to attack Luka. The dolls are one half of the problem, once Gnome uses Mud Doll Restraint she will be able to attack you herself in addition to the dolls, leading to extra damage. Coupled with the multiple hits the dolls can deal, the damage can mount up, the trick is to deal damage quickly and to get out of binds as soon as possible to minimise damage to yourself. Seeing that Gnome will never attack herself, plus they fact she lacks any one-hit KO patterns or status moves, the battle is straight forward when looking beyond the damage she can chip away. The battle will get progressively easier as more damage is dealt to the Elemental, as her health dwindles she will lose her dolls, meaning that her Mud Doll based attacks will have less hits and less power, that said they can still restrain you in a bind to get extra attacks from Gnome herself. Ultimately, defeating Gnome in battle is a matter of getting her to half of her health. Afterwards, Sylph's wind deflects Gnome's attack back at her, leading to her defeat. When using Gnome's powers in Chapter 2, she increases the defense (and later, offense) of Luka, as well as allowing Luka to struggle free from attacks much easier. It also allows him unrestricted use of one of his skills. Not much is known of Gnome's personality, except that Gnome has a very common tendency to hit Sylph after every time Sylph talks. So far in the story, Gnome has not had a single form of dialogue other than extended ellipses. 'Attacks:' Mud Doll Caress: Multiple hit attack with 4 strikes, can trigger a Mud Doll bukkake on losing. Mud Doll Groin Fiddle: Multiple hit attack with 4 strikes, can trigger a Mud Doll bukkake on losing. *Mud Doll Restraint: Triggers bind status and enables extra attacks from Gnome. Gnomes Hand Games: Binded attack, can trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Gnome's Mouth Play: Binded attack, can trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Gnome's Mud Vagina: Binded attack, can trigger a belly bukkake on losing. 'Trivia:' Using Request to select one of Gnome's own attacks will negate the turns of the Mud Dolls and be the only source of damage. However, as the criteria for her attacking is for Luka to be in a bind, she will still send her dolls to use '''Mud Doll Restraint '''on her first turn. The reasons for her bullying Sylph are still being looked into, although let's face it, she isn't the only one to deal some pain to the wind Elemental. Her element corresponds to Tamamo, the Heavenly Knight of the Earth. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Artist: FRFR Category:Elemental Spirits